


Unbound

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Love, Lust, One Shot, Possession, Smut, Witches, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: A loss of inhibition.





	Unbound

* * *

* * *

 

 

Cordelia lowered herself into the city below the city.  It was strange how this place had lain unknown and unacknowledged for a century.  She ducked her head under a low lintel and moved into the corridor. She looked back with a smile.  “Thank you for letting me see this Caroline.”

 

Dr. Caroline Grant, archaeologist and classmate of the Supreme smiled.  “I know you have a fondness for herbalist magic and I wanted to get your thoughts before we seal it for formal inventory.”

 

Cordelia looked at the ceiling.  “Hard to believe there’s a city over us.  How does that even happen?”

 

Carol joined her in looking up.  “Remember that picture of Dicken’s London?  The way the buildings got closer and closer the higher you went?  Made it easier to dump in the gutters etc. It also made it easier to build over the top of everything.  Some load bearing structures, and then pave over the top, and suddenly you can shut away disease or poverty or any number of city sins.”

 

Delia turned to look at her friend.  “What did they shut down here?”

 

“Part of why I’m here Delia.  We want to find out why they would cut off this part of the city given that this is not like the slums of Glasgow that were buried.  It wasn’t a great part of town, but not all that bad considering. Take the next right.”

 

They soon found themselves in front of a dark brick structure.  Delia flashed her light over it. “This is something else.” She turned the light on Caroline who moved past her to open the thick wooden door.

 

“So how is that crush of yours going?” Caroline teased.

 

Delia tutted.  “You know it’s not going to happen.  I’m Supreme. I watch over the coven,  I don’t suddenly give in to a crush to jump bones on one.”

 

“Is it a crush?”  Carolline ducked. “Watch your head through here.  We are going up to the second floor.” She carefully walked up a staircase keeping her feet to the edges of the steps.

 

“Supremes with time for romance are Supremes not paying attention.”

 

“How many husbands did Fiona run through?” Caroline asked playfully.

 

“My point.”  Delia shook her head.  “I do want her Caroline, but she is young and full of a life that has damn little to do with a Supreme’s load.”

 

“Maybe you should say something to her about that.”  Caroline tapped the door they came to. “This is the entire second floor.  There is a cot on the alley side of the floor otherwise it's got an inlaid circle and what looks like dried herbs store hanging from the ceiling.  Don’t get me started on the books and jars. I was a little concerned though. It’s the only building I’ve found so far with a skeleton.”

 

“Someone decided to dump an inconvenient body?” Delia asked as she edged into the spacious space.   She walked respectfully around the edge of the inlaid circle to take in the workshop. She clenched her fingers to keep them from wandering over the familiar shapes of tools like she would use in her greenhouse.  “The books.”

 

Caroline blew out a breath.  “The environment in here is great for preservation, but I am still afraid to touch them.  I will be getting a team sorted specifically for keeping them in one piece and you know that I will cc you everything we get from them.”

 

“I appreciate it.”  She frowned as she stepped closer to the workbench. Something was niggling at her.  She turned to look again at the circle. Her eyes widened. The footprints in the dust in here all went around the edges of the circle with the pyrite warded quarters except one set.  She looked at her friend.

 

Caroline gave a half smile and shrug.  She took the heavy police flashlight and knocked it into Cordelia sending her tumbling into the circle.  The Supreme sank down. Caroline looked at the skeleton. “Free now. She is strong enough to give you a ride out.  Don’t cling to her or there will be hell to pay.” A set of bricks glowed. She hurried forward to pull at the bricks, exposing a metal box.  She looked guiltily at her friend before sliding the box into her bag.

 

Cordelia shook her head as she stood.  “What’s going on?” she asked.

 

“You tripped Delia.  I’m worried that it might be the air in here is a little too thin.  We should go.” Caroline pointed at the door. She guided a disoriented Supreme to the door and then toward the surface.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Delia closed her eyes and smelled the air.  Ordinarily, city air off an alley would be all exhaust and rotted garbage and unwashed masses and so repugnant to the Supreme, who preferred the subtler aromas of her plants, but it was like ambrosia to her.  “That underground city was so stale even smelling fumes is incredible.”

 

Caroline chuckled.  “I won’t even try to convert you to archaeology then.  Let’s get you some lunch and then I think I better get you to the airport.  Dr Tobias is stopping by tonight and I want to look…”

 

“Pretty?” Delia teased.

 

“Competent.”  Caroline laughed as she led Delia to her truck.  She surreptitiously watched as Cordelia looked around with newborn eyes.  She frowned as she wondered how long before that spirit she’d found in the circle moved on.  If her friend wasn’t herself when they talked next week she would talk to their mutual friend Rebecca who knew more than anyone should about exorcism.

 

Cordelia ate every bite on her plate and found herself debating licking the plate.  She wasn’t sure why but since she came up from the underground she had been experiencing everything so much more fully.  The feel of a fully filled belly was exquisite. The music on the radio captured her as it had never done. She had never considered herself a sensualist, but found herself slipping into the role with abandon. Delia looked at her hands as they raised the plate and consciously forced it down.  “Maybe some dessert before we hit the road?” she asked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cordelia sat back.  She had been glued to the plane window for the whole flight.  She shook her head at the way she was so easily distracted at times.  She stood and headed for the cabinet in which food and drinks were kept.  She ran her fingers over a peanut bag before tearing it open and taking a deep breath.  Sliding fingers in she pulled out a single nut and sucked on it, savoring the salty sweet flavor before crunching it into paste.  She shook her head. She hardly ever indulged in these things, but her inhibitions with regards to food were obviously sleeping.  She decided to enjoy it for the time being.

 

As she entered the Academy she lifted her head and breathed in the scents of the building.  She found herself leaning in to take in the aroma of the wood oil on a shelf. She shook her head again at her apparent inability to stop herself sniffing everything, touching everything, tasting everything.    Delia sighed and headed up the stairs. Looking to the left as she headed toward her room she saw Misty and Zoe sitting together head to head poring over a book and laughing. She felt the yearning down to her toes.  

 

Taking two steps past the room she stopped.  It felt like she was being physically pulled back step by step.  She headed into the room and held out her hand to Misty. On one level, what she was doing was everything she wanted but on another, it was like all the little gates in her head that kept her from doing exactly this had been torn down.  

 

Wrapping her hand around the puzzled Misty’s hand felt so good she wanted to fall to her knees.  Delia guided Misty to her room and very slowly and deliberately closed the door. She placed her forehead on the door and took a deep breath trying to get her inhibitions up and at ‘em before she did something she regretted.

 

Misty put a hand on Cordelia’s shoulder and asked in a concerned voice.  “Miss Cordelia? Are you alright?”

 

Delia felt that hand as a fire.  She turned and pulled Misty, pressing her to the door and devouring her mouth.  Her lips were bruising the swamp witch’s with their hunger. The part of her that tried to keep apart to be a better Supreme was screaming, but that voice was lost in a thousand desires for the woman before her.  

 

The Surpreme's teeth slid over that soft lower lip just barely staying back from drawing blood.  Her tongue found its way into the mouth of the stunned woman. Delia needed more, so much more.  Her hands balled in the loose peasant shirt worn by the swamp witch. She pulled and tore the shirt down.  

 

Misty moaned at the show of strength by her Supreme and then clenched fingers in Delia’s hair as she lifted her chin to let those sharp teeth slide down her throat. She wanted this moment more than words could say, but she always thought the gulf between them would stretch too wide forever.

 

Cordelia ran her tongue over the spot where Misty’s pulse was going like a trip hammer.  Her teeth slid over the spot eliciting another moan that moved like lava through her. Delia latched her teeth in the flesh where neck and shoulder met and pressed just shy of blood.  Her swamp witch clung to her like a life jacket in a flood and wanted nothing more than to take her and taste her and feel every texture of this woman’s body. Her mind stopped protesting taking what she so wanted now that it was here now this woman was… “Mine,” she growled.  Nipping the collarbone, she ran a tongue over it and raised her head.

 

Misty met her eyes, hunger to hunger and pulled her back in for another of those bruising kisses.  Cordelia pulled her from the door and moved them both to the bed pressing the swamp witch up until they were against the pillows.  She pressed her mound into Misty’s as her legs wrapped her. Cordelia quietly cursed the clothing between them, tearing and tossing them before returning.  She felt the hot wetness of her lover as she lowered herself. She raised her head and sucked in a breath.

 

The intensity of sensation was incredible.  Her body pressed into Misty, sliding leg against the swamp witch’s sensitive flesh and drawing a mewling sound from the woman that took Delia to the edge of frenzy.  She nipped Misty’s shoulder before running her tongue over it. Her mouth found its way to the swamp witch’s breast. Running tongue over it before sliding her teeth over it, she rocked against the other woman.  She alternated light licks with rough pressure on the nipple. Her hand massaged the other breast as they rocked harder together. “I have wanted this forever,” Cordelia breathed out.

 

“You are making me crazy,” the Cajun responded.  Misty came hard as the sensations came together so powerfully.  She didn’t know what possessed Cordelia to claim her now and claim her this way, but claim her she did.  She almost screamed out Delia’s name as she suddenly slid her lips down making love to Misty’s clit, her fingers pressing slowly up into her.  

 

Delia felt a barrier at her fingertip.  She thought to stop and ease back leaving Misty's virginity intact, but she needed to have this woman entirely.  She pressed upward as she sucked at her lover’s clit, then ran tongue over it, trying to distract her lover from a brief moment of pain. Misty cried out and the Supreme’s fingers stilled as she gentled her mouth and focused on sweet touches that spoke only of languid pleasure.  She watched Misty’s face that soon grew to that hunger again. Delia growled against the clit she was lapping and her fingers rocked back into Misty. The flavors of her lover filled her with as much hunger as satiety and she greedily sought more.

 

Misty’s head fell back as she again arched hard and came.  She gripped the metal above her head so tight the knuckles showed white.  Every breath came harsh as her body forgot again and again to breathe on its own.  Cordelia kept driving her explosion to explosion. Her hand reached down as she grew sensitive to touch and urged Delia up.  They kissed, lips still bruised and sensitive from earlier kisses. Misty tasted herself on Delia and moaned. “Hold me,” she whispered.

 

Cordelia wrapped around Misty and pulled her to her as she rolled back.  She ran her fingers lightly over sweat slick skin and listened to the changes in her lover’s breath.  Feeling dizzy for a moment, she closed her eyes and opened them to see a misty figure of a woman wearing a century old dress with a pouch and sickle at her waist.  The woman smiled and turned vanishing. Delia suddenly understood the lack of inhibitions...it was the hunger of a woman denied life for too long. She also knew that she had been just as hungry but blocking it.  The ghost couldn’t force her, but she could apparently open gates and lower inhibitions. For one moment, she was grateful to the ghost as she smoothed back the hair of Misty Day. Caroline, well, Caroline would be someone to deal with another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
